Inu Yashas Jealousy
by Mrs.Attituide
Summary: Hi peps plllzzz read this story! Hey chapter 2 is up its not as long but o well hope u peps like it
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yashas Jealousy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha okay!!! Hey I hope all of you peps like this story. This is my first fanfic so don't me harsh thx!!  
  
It was a usual day for every one. Inu Yasha and Kagome were in a huge fight and she hasn't been back in 3 months. Sango and Miroku well lets just say that Miroku has a permanent hand print on his face.  
  
One day Sango, Miroku and Shippo got tired of Inu Yasha and Kagome fighting so they make Inu Yasha go to Kagome's time and apologize to her. So Inu Yasha went to bone eaters well and went to Kagome's time to apologize to her.  
  
He crept to Kagome's window and went inside her room. She was inside but didn't notice Inu Yasha coming. So when he said "Kagome I'm really sorry for being mean to you! Will you forgive me?" She jumped up almost screaming. But she heard what he said and said "Of course I would forgive you."  
  
Kagome had to get some stuff before they leave to Inu Yasha's time. Inu Yasha reminded Kagome to bring ramen because it's his favorite. They left at 7:oo clock at night to the bone eaters well. Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped in and when they came out everyone was there waiting patiently for them. Once everyone talked to Kagome they all headed for sleep because Inu Yasha announced that they will start traveling to find the shikon jewel at dawn.  
  
The very next day everyone was awoke by Inu Yasha. They traveled all the way to the eastern lands and on the way they met Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to walk forward to Kagome when Inu Yasha stopped him and said "What the hell are you doing?" "I am here to take my future bride!" He replied. "And who is that?" Inu Yasha asked with curiosity. "Kagome." Sess said. They all were open mouthed when Sess said that. "Your not taking her anywhere!" "Why do you care so much you didn't claim her! Did you?" "Of course I didn't it's because she doesn't want to go with you and be your future wife dimwit!" "Well if you wont let me go to Kagome well I can get her when your DEAD!"  
  
So Inu Yasha drew out his tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew out his sword. Sesshomaru took first furious hit and gave him a huge injury. But Inu Yasha didn't give up. He concentrated on the wind scar. Once he got it he had a direct hit on Sesshomaru. He said "His finally dead. We will stay here for the night."  
  
Night had came faster than they thought. When everyone else was sleeping except Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha wanted to tell Kagome some thing. So both of them headed out to the forest to talk. Inu Yasha said "Kagome I cant hide this any longer. If I do I will burst. I need to tell you about my feelings for you and the thing is... I LOVE YOU!" "I do to I just thought that if I told you wouldn't well you know because of Kikyo." She said. So they went back to the camp Where the others are. 


	2. The meeting

Inu Yashas Jealousy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha okay!!! Hey I hope all of you peps like this story. This is my first fanfic so don't me harsh thx!!  
  
It was a usual day for every one. Inu Yasha and Kagome were in a huge fight and she hasn't been back in 3 months. Sango and Miroku well lets just say that Miroku has a permanent hand print on his face.  
  
One day Sango, Miroku and Shippo got tired of Inu Yasha and Kagome fighting so they make Inu Yasha go to Kagome's time and apologize to her. So Inu Yasha went to bone eaters well and went to Kagome's time to apologize to her.  
  
He crept to Kagome's window and went inside her room. She was inside but didn't notice Inu Yasha coming. So when he said "Kagome I'm really sorry for being mean to you! Will you forgive me?" She jumped up almost screaming. But she heard what he said and said "Of course I would forgive you."  
  
Kagome had to get some stuff before they leave to Inu Yasha's time. Inu Yasha reminded Kagome to bring ramen because it's his favorite. They left at 7:oo clock at night to the bone eaters well. Kagome and Inu Yasha jumped in and when they came out everyone was there waiting patiently for them. Once everyone talked to Kagome they all headed for sleep because Inu Yasha announced that they will start traveling to find the shikon jewel at dawn.  
  
The very next day everyone was awoke by Inu Yasha. They traveled all the way to the eastern lands and on the way they met Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru started to walk forward to Kagome when Inu Yasha stopped him and said "What the hell are you doing?" "I am here to take my future bride!" He replied. "And who is that?" Inu Yasha asked with curiosity. "Kagome." Sess said. They all were open mouthed when Sess said that. "Your not taking her anywhere!" "Why do you care so much you didn't claim her! Did you?" "Of course I didn't it's because she doesn't want to go with you and be your future wife dimwit!" "Well if you wont let me go to Kagome well I can get her when your DEAD!"  
  
So Inu Yasha drew out his tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew out his sword. Sesshomaru took first furious hit and gave him a huge injury. But Inu Yasha didn't give up. He concentrated on the wind scar. Once he got it he had a direct hit on Sesshomaru. He said "His finally dead. We will stay here for the night."  
  
Night had came faster than they thought. When everyone else was sleeping except Inu Yasha and Kagome. Inu Yasha wanted to tell Kagome some thing. So both of them headed out to the forest to talk. Inu Yasha said "Kagome I cant hide this any longer. If I do I will burst. I need to tell you about my feelings for you and the thing is... I LOVE YOU!" "I do to I just thought that if I told you wouldn't well you know because of Kikyo." She said. So they went back to the camp Where the others are. 


End file.
